


What Makes a Warrior

by Kalatipunan



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, mo xiang tong xiu - Fandom
Genre: Animal Violence, Baby Nies, Basically just Huaisang stressing out Dage again, Fluff, Other, Soft Nie Bros for the Soul, also they find a new friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalatipunan/pseuds/Kalatipunan
Summary: The little young Masters of Qinghe Nie Sect go out for an unplanned excursion outside of the Unclean Realm, and their little trip heads to an unexpected turn...Hello, this is my full work for the 2020 Nie Bros Zine "Heart and Blade"Please feel free to check the other amazing stories and artworks made by our creators, the link to the full zine is uploaded on the Twitter account @HeartAndBlade_Thank you and enjoy!
Relationships: Nie Huaisang&NieMingjue
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	What Makes a Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> This had started as a short drabble in my head, a mere idea, and I honestly thought I wouldn't be able to finish something this long. But then here we are, after weeks of self doubt and anxiety I was finally able to push through with this fluffy little fic. I hope you enjoy! If you want to see more of me just crying about the Nie Bros feel free to hit me up on the bird app @Kalatipunan.
> 
> And also please check out the other amazing works in @HeartAndBlade_
> 
> Thank you for reading this and always stay safe!
> 
> All the love xoxo
> 
> Zhànshì - Warrior

What Makes a Warrior

It was a pleasant summer day in Qinghe.

The sun shone brightly over the lush gardens of the Unclean Realm, the soft breeze lightly swaying the verdant leaves.

It was all very picturesque, very peaceful...

A perfect day for leisure. Well, almost.

Piercing through the peace came the sound of whips cracking against skin, heavy breaths and restrained cries, mingling with the chirping of the birds above.

The two unfortunate young masters of the Qinghe Nie Sect only wanted to take advantage of this lovely day, and this was what they got for trying.

"What did I tell you again about idling around?!" Sect Leader Nie's voice boomed, his rage barely concealed.

"The two of you were supposed to be practicing the saber not running around in the gardens! Do you take our Sect Rules as a joke?!"

"I'm sorr—"

"Silence!" The man cut off his younger son's words.

It had been a long day for Nie Huaisang.

He felt so exhausted trying to keep up with training, the saber too heavy for his small frame.

At eight years old he was much too small and thin compared to the other young disciples of his clan, almost of them taller and stronger and can wield the Nie Sect's chosen weapon with ease.

He trained together with the other disciples his age, the Nie Clan not at all giving flak on whether you're a direct descendant or not.

As the Sect Leader's child, little A-Sang had been entitled to the finer things and a higher education, but when the time of training came he became on equal footing with the other disciples of their sect.

A disciple was a disciple, and within the tall gray walls of the Unclean Realm, they were all taught how to adapt to the way of the saber. To become warriors.

He had only wanted to rest a bit, and so dragged his Da-Ge along to play. The elder Nie was very much against it at first, but soon enough gave in to the whims of his persistent little brother. Huaisang would never stop pestering him anyway.

And now, because of that, the little young masters of the Qinghe Nie Clan have to pay for their misbehavior.

Usually, their father merely gave them an earful, lecturing them on the importance of their family rules and of training. Then they'd be let off unscathed, free to do however they desire once more.

So their father's sudden outburst came as quite a shock, not just to the children but to the disciples themselves. They thought it too much for a small offense made by children, but were of course too scared to voice it out and be on the receiving end of their Sect Leader's anger. And so, albeit reluctantly, the punishment was executed.

These past few days, their father's temper seemed even more fiery. It was quite uncharacteristic of him, taking offense at little matters, always yelling and bursting out at random moments. He was just overall very, very grumpy.

And this confused little Huaisang a lot…

At the moment, the second young master of the Nie Sect felt bitter, and very, very guilty.

He burst into tears the moment he was let go, his sobs almost choking him.

"Huaisang." Nie Mingjue called out, a worried frown etched on his face. The elder Nie had received more whips in the punishment, but he held himself with composure, although he was obviously in great pain.

"Does it hurt that much?" Mingjue knelt down to his brother's level.

Huaisang shook his head. The whips may be painful, but that pain he can bear. What he cannot is the injustice that they just faced, and he even got his Dage in trouble!

He cried even louder, the tears flowing down his cheeks and staining his dark gray robes.

"Are you worried because you got me in trouble?" Nie Mingjue managed a gentle smile despite his aching back. "Oh A-Sang, you know it doesn't matter. I'm alright. Hush now…" He shushed his brother gently and wiped the tears off his face with the back of his hand.

"A Nie should always stand tall and proud. A warrior sheds no tears!" Mingjue said, puffing up his chest and imitating the gruff, stern voice of their father in an attempt to make his little brother laugh. His face fell when he realized the result was the exact opposite. His little brother had started crying again.

"Huaisang?" He called out again, his voice tinged with a hint of panic.

"Maybe they're right." The boy managed between sobs. "Maybe I'm not meant to be a Nie after all. Maybe I don't belong here…" As Huaisang sobbed harder, Mingjue worried if he could still breathe.

Huaisang had heard all the whispers. He knew what they had been saying about him. That he was too weak. Too fragile. That he wasn't meant to be a warrior. That he wasn't meant to be a Nie. He had carried this burden silently, not wanting to worry his Father or his Dage.

"Huaisang…" Mingjue sighed, and put his hands on his little brother's shoulder. The child probably heard this from his playmates, or from the not so inconspicuous whispers of the servants in the corridors.

"Listen to me. Whoever said that, they couldn't be more wrong. You are a Nie. You are our Blood. You have our strength, no matter what other people may say. Always remember that."

Fortunately, his worlds had managed to stop his little brother's tears.

"Really?" Huaisang asked in a small voice.

"Really." Mingjue smiled down reassuringly at him. Huaisang must be really affected by their father's sudden change. He wasn't aware of what's happening. He was far too young to know.

Mingjue needed to think of something to take his brother's mind off of what just happened. But what could he do...

And then a grin spread across his face as an idea hit him. He looked down at his little brother, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"How would you like to accompany Dage to the marketplace?"

"The marketplace?" Huaisang squeaked excitedly. Whenever his Dage made his little excursions outside the Unclean Realm's walls, he always came back with all sorts of trinkets and treats. The thought of being able to go out there and explore the place himself exhilarated him.

"Shhh be quiet! We can't get caught." Mingjue told him in a hushed voice and looked around in alarm. "I'll take you with me. But first, promise me you won't stray too far from my side."

"I promise! I promise! I promise!" Little Huaisang squeaked out, unable to keep the excitement from his voice.

"Alright. Alright." Mingjue grinned. "Just follow me, and remember what I told you. Alright?" Huaisang nodded eagerly.

Mingjue grasped his little brother's hand and led the way, sneaking past the unsuspecting guards and slipping through a tiny opening in the fortress walls, conveniently hidden behind a bunch of decorative rocks in the gardens and just large enough for two children to crawl past. And then they walked through alleyways and busy streets, past carts and shops and houses. Huaisang had to tug at his Dage's hand several times to stop and catch his breath. He didn't realize the walk would be THIS far...

Until finally, they reached the bustling Marketplace of Qinghe.

The stalls were overflowing with all types of wares. In need of food? Perfume? Some exquisite fabrics? Spices? They have it all. Perhaps even a rare magical item or two…

Huaisang looked around, wide-eyed, taking in the view around him in awe.

The two young masters of Qinghe Nie roamed around the marketplace, filling their stomachs with all sorts of treats sold in the stalls and carts and practically just having the time of their lives.

"Like it?" His Dage asked him, grinning as Huaisang nibbled on a slice of watermelon.

"I love it here! Dage why didn't you take me to this place before?!" Huaisang complained.

"Because it’s highly likely you’d get lost and then get yourself in trouble," Mingjue answered him, chuckling.

"No I won't!" He pouted and started running off, sticking his tongue out to his elder brother.

"Hey! Wait for me you little brat!" His Dage shouted after him and started running to catch up. The crowds in the market were thick today and he was afraid to let his tiny brother out of his sight.

After a bit of running around, Mingjue finally caught up with his little brother, who had suddenly stopped in front of a shop and seemed to be watching something. The shop was one of many in the marketplace that offered caged animals, dogs to be specific. And Huaisang, his expression quite unreadable, was watching intently as the shopkeeper mercilessly beat up one of the poor creatures.

"Do you want one?" He asked Huaisang.

"Dage... They look sad." Huaisang remarked, not tearing his gaze away from the caged animals displayed in the stall.

And indeed they did.

The poor creatures looked very thin, like they were underfed and utterly neglected. The cages looked crusty and the whole place reeked of animal droppings and urine…

"Useless thing!" The man screamed down at the pup as his whip went down. "This is what you get for trying to steal my lunch!"

The little dog was a magnificent creature… Or well, it used to be. It had thick silver fur, now matted with dirt and blood and tufts of it were missing, exposing the creature's thin and fragile body underneath. It had pretty blue eyes, which now held weariness and pain.

The pup merely whimpered and curled up on the ground in pain as the shopkeeper's weapon assaulted it again and again.

"Stop! STOP!!! You're going to kill it!" Mingjue yelled, unable to take the view in front of them no longer and rushing inside the shop to catch the owner's attention.

"Stop." Mingjue ordered firmly, glaring daggers at the shopkeeper.

"Hello there young ones." The shopkeeper turned his attention away from the poor pup and greeted them when he noticed they were there, in a friendly voice that was the exact opposite of the one he had been using just a few moments ago. "Looking for a new pet? We have a lot here to offer! Come in! Come in! Go on and take your pick!" He ushered for them to come closer, gesturing towards the animals and babbling on about how difficult it is to manage animals and how they deserved a 'proper' punishment.

"I see." Mingjue responded, not paying heed to his words. "How much for everything in here?" He asked, and added confidently "We're going to buy them all."

The shopkeeper grinned at him and clasped his hands together. "A generous one you are. Well then, little one, fifty golden coins and you can have these little pests. Take it or leave it."

Mingjue confidently reached into his sleeve and took out his money pouch to finalize the purchase. He lifted the bag and handed it over to the shopkeeper, his expression smug. But then the shopkeeper took one look into the money bag and burst out into a mocking laugh.

"You have got to be kidding me, little brat. A single golden coin and a few silvers? You think you can fool me?" The shopkeeper threw the bag back over at Mingjue, and the elder Nie's face fell.

It seems like he and Huaisang had eaten a bit too much food in the marketplace than he had imagined. They had literally splurged all of their money.

He glanced at Huaisang and then back up at the shopkeeper, biting his lip in embarrassment.

"Oh… It seems that we're quite short on coins. Mayhaps we'll just come back for it another day. Right Huaisang?" He then took his little brother's hand and tugged at it, pulling him away from the shop and stubbornly marching away.

The shopkeeper huffed and in his annoyance, kicked at the poor pup that he had been beating up earlier, startling the poor creature who tried to pull at his chains. "Those little rascals, playing around and thinking they could trick me. I should have known they didn't have money and saved myself a lot of trouble." He mumbled to himself in annoyance.

"I'm sorry… Dage couldn't afford them. We've spent almost all of our coin," he told Huaisang in an apologetic voice. "We'll come back for them. I promise." His voice was firm and with high resolve, but… his heart aches to leave the poor creatures in there. The longer they stay in that place, the more suffering they'll get.

Little Huaisang obediently followed his Dage, walking at his side. But he just couldn't get his mind off of the poor creatures trapped in those cages. He was but a young boy, but he knew one thing: those animals shouldn't be there.

How they were treated in that shop… It was simply unacceptable. They were living creatures too, aren't they? With their own lives… Their own families...

They had been living peacefully in their own homes, minding their own business, until some random person came and took everything that mattered to them the most.  
Their peace. Their freedom. Their home.

He was but a little child, but he understood that much.

Mingjue let go of his brother's hand for a moment to check out a shop that sold some polish for swords. "This would give Baxia a proper shine, don't you think Huaisang?" He held up a vial to the light, curiously observing its contents when he realized something was off.

"...Huaisang?" Mingjue called out, looking behind him and almost dropped the vial in his hand. He felt as if his heart would jump out of his chest.

Huaisang was gone.

\---

It was already late into the afternoon, and the shopkeeper was lounged on a chair in one corner, taking a nap. With light footsteps, Huaisang snuck quietly inside, careful not to make any noise lest he alert the owner.

He carefully approached the puppy that was tied up on a post and knelt down to it's level, speaking to it in a gentle voice. "There, there, boy. It's alright. I'm going to get you out of here. And your friends too." He patted the dog's fur, the creature wagging its tail happily in return. He noticed the heavy chain locked around the poor pup's neck, and the seemingly identical locks that kept the other dogs secured inside their cages

"But first we have to get rid of this." He said, holding the chain in his hand and carefully observing it.

...But how?

Huaisang fumbled around the shop, in search for something that could open those cursed locks, when suddenly the shopkeeper turned and mumbled something.

Huaisang froze in alarm, afraid that he had woken the owner, and then finally eased when the man made no further movement. Just then, something shimmering at the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Keys. And they were hanging at the shopkeeper's belt.

Well, this is risky.

If he got caught, he'd get into a lot of trouble…

But if he doesn't do anything, he wouldn't be able to release the poor creatures locked up in here.

Huaisang bit his lip, thinking hard. He stood quietly watching the sleeping man for a minute, until finally he took a careful step forward, steeling his resolve.

Make it or break it, he doesn't care. He needs to release these poor animals from this cruel place.

He knelt in front of the shopkeeper, and holding his breath, reached toward the set of keys hanging loosely on his belt. His hands were trembling. Just one wrong move and his plan would come to an end.

Finally he was able to fish off the keys. He clutched it to his chest and looked up at the shopkeeper, afraid that he would finally wake up and notice Huaisang's intrusion.

Still nothing.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Huaisang walked back towards the chained dog and went to work opening the lock.

With a satisfying click, the chain around the pup's neck loosened and finally the poor creature was set free from it's heavy weight. The pup licked Huaisang's cheek in gratitude and then ran off towards the streets, never to return.

Huaisang stood up, a smile on his face, and walked towards the cages that held the other pups.

One by one, he opened the metal locks on the cage doors, and one by one the grateful creatures ran off towards their freedom.

As Huaisang opened the lock to the last cage and released the last of the puppies, he heard a sound that made his blood run cold.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, little boy?"

The shopkeeper was finally awake.

\---

Nie Mingjue never had the urge to cry so badly until now.

It was getting dark, and Huaisang was still nowhere to be found.

They had to get back to the Unclean Realm before night struck, or they would certainly get an even worse whipping than the one that they got this morning.

This was all his fault. His idea. He trusted himself too much and now, it seems, he got them into an even bigger trouble.

He had been looking everywhere for Huaisang, asking around and retracing their footsteps, but he still has no idea where his little brother went.

He was in the middle of asking a fruit vendor for help when he heard a small bark behind him. He turned and found that it was the silver dog that they had seen earlier. The one getting beaten up by the shopkeeper. But wasn't it chained up? How did it escape?

The pup was looking directly at Mingjue, barking urgently, and then started running off.

His curiosity overcoming him, he immediately followed behind the dog's tracks.

Winding through streets and dodging around people along the way, until finally they arrived back at the shop that they had been in earlier. The dog kept barking urgently, biting and tugging at the hem of Mingjue's clothes.

"Little brat." The shopkeeper growled menacingly, making little Huaisang tremble in fear. "Do you know what we do to punish thieves here in Qinghe?" He stepped towards Huaisang and with the child's small frame, easily lifted him up by grabbing at the collar of his clothes.

The shopkeeper was a tall, broad-shouldered man, and he looked like the type who could easily pulverize a small child like Huaisang. The man lifted his fist, about to throw a punch at the little kid's face and Huaisang, trying and failing to escape his grasp, merely closed his eyes and waited for it to hit him.

...But it didn't come.

Instead the man yelped in pain and let go of him. Huaisang fell to the ground and scrambled back, watching in awe as the silver dog he had released earlier buried it's teeth on the shopkeeper's leg.

"You little pest!" The shopkeeper howled in anger as he tried to shake the pup off, but to no avail. It had its jaws clamped firmly around his leg.

"A-Sang, let's go." Mingjue scooped his little brother up into his arms and ran away, as fast as he could.

"Hey, you filthy stealing brats, come back here!!!" The shopkeeper roared after them, but was unable to follow due to the crowds and the little dog that was holding him back.

The pup only let go when the two children were safely out of sight, and ran off, vanishing into the crowds.

Mingjue ran… And ran… And ran… Not daring to look back. It seems that he had finally put all those years of endurance training to good use. He only stopped after running a good distance, and was sure that no one was following behind him.

Panting, and drenched in sweat, he put his little brother down on his feet.

"Huaisang, what the hell were you thinking, doing that? What if I didn't arrive right away? What if something had happened to you?!?!!!" He began, in a reprimanding voice, but then wavered when he saw the look on Huaisang's face.

A-Sang sat on the ground and burst into tears. Mingjue blinked several times, dumbfounded.

Ah, here we go again.

"Dage! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" The little child wailed loudly, managing to choke out words in between his sobs. "I got us into trouble again. I'm so, so sorry!" The child looked simply devastated, and really, really guilty that it squeezed Mingjue's heart.

"I'm such a failure! Maybe they were right!!! I can't even fight at all!!! I'm not a warrior!!! M-Maybe I really don't deserve to be a Nie!"

Nie Mingjue's expression hardened, and he knelt down in front of his little brother.  
He wiped off the tears staining Huaisang's cheeks and locked eyes with him.

"I never want to hear you say that again. Understood?" He said in a firm, commanding voice. And then his tone changed to a much gentler one. "You are a Nie, no matter what other people may say. Always remember that."

"B-But… Dage, what makes you think that?" Huaisang asked his brother, sniffling.

"You are a warrior, Huaisang. Like all Nies are."

"R-Really?" Huaisang asked in a small voice. Mingjue nodded, a gentle smile on his lips.

"I'm not even good at fighting. How am I a warrior?" Huaisang countered, crossing his arms. Mingjue chuckled at that and answered.

"Yes, but well… skills in fighting isn't all that makes a warrior. Not all Fighters are Warriors. And not all Warriors are Fighters." He explained patiently.

"People have different strengths, Huaisang. Like you and me. Dage has his blade, and you have your heart."

"My… Heart?" Huaisang looked up at his brother. Mingjue nodded.

"You have the heart of a warrior." Mingjue said fondly. "That's why…" He stood up, and dusted himself off before proceeding to hoist his little brother up to his feet.  
"You shouldn't compare yourself to others. You are strong on your own."

"How could you be so sure Dage?" Huaisang asked as he wiped his tear-stained face dry with the back of his sleeve.

"Because you're my brother." Mingjue chuckles and clasps Huaisang's hand.  
Huaisang nodded, smiling back up at his brother.

Of course, Mingjue knew. He was Huaisang's brother. His Dage, who understood him more than anyone in the world. Who had always protected and cared for him, no matter what.

If anyone would know about Huaisang, it would be Nie Mingjue, above anyone else.

"Now, let's get you home shall we? A-Die will kill me if he finds out that I took you with me. Also, I'm famished."

They hadn't walked too far when they heard barking behind them. The siblings both spun around to look behind them and laughed. It was the silver dog that they had saved earlier. The pup was looking up at them expectantly, waving it's fluffy tail.

"Well, I guess you're coming with us too, little guy." Mingjue knelt down to the dog's level.

"I wonder what we should name him?" He asked Huaisang, tapping his cheek with a finger.

"Zhànshì!" Huaisang answered with a grin. "Let's name him Zhànshì!"

"That's a good name. Zhànshì it is then!" The name fit their new friend really well. He was indeed strong and brave.

Like a warrior.

"Do you like it, little guy?" Mingjue smiled as he rubbed the back of the pup's ear. The pup barked affirmatively, cheerfully wagging it's fluffy tail. Mingjue chuckled softly as the dog started licking his cheek.

"I assume that's a yes. Well then Zhànshì, it's getting late and our father will kill us for sneaking out. Time to go home." A-Jue rose up and the pup barked, leaping up to walk beside the two children.

Hand in hand, with the sun steadily setting behind them, the two young masters of Qinghe Nie walked towards the direction of the Unclean Realm. Back towards their home.

They don't know what faced them beyond those walls. They have no idea what lies waiting for them when they get back

More scolding? Another punishment?

The brothers had no idea what their future held. They had no control over their fates, after all.

But one thing was for certain, they knew, that whatever may happen, they would face it head on. Together.

They were Nies after all.

They were warriors.


End file.
